This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rock crushers and is particularly concerned with gyratory or cone-type crushers.
It is well known in the industry that gyratory or cone-type crushers operate under great structural strain in view of their required duty and the large drive forces necessarily imparted thereto. This type of apparatus consequently is made of heavy and rugged parts. It is desired of course that for reasons of economy in manufacture as well as for operation and maintenance, and furthermore for transportation on the road and location at the site, that this type of crusher be kept as simplified as possible, low in weight, compact in size, well balanced, and quiet. Also it is desired that it have a structural connection of parts that allows maintenance in the field. Another desirable feature of such a crusher is that it have minimum wear since the heavy and rugged parts are costly to repair or replace. Still another desirable feature is that the apparatus be readily adjustable for wear or for assembly and disassembly and that the parts be securely locked together when assembled so as to withstand the enormous shocks and stresses of crushing rock and the occasional entry of non-crushable objects.